FRIENDS! or not
by evil-hazel-18
Summary: Zach and Cammie are friends. Cammie wants to keep it that way. She has seen what Bex and Grant have gone through and can't bare to think of her and Zach ruining their friendship that way. Cammie gets back from a mission and Zach doesn't seem to agree.
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I had. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

Chapter 1

Cammie POV

I ran towards my best friend Zachary Goode. I just got back from my year and a half mission. I missed him like crazy. We were at the CIA airport because from where I was coming from it was too dangerous to go to a regular airport.

When I finally got to him I jumped into his arms. He spun me in circles holding me around the waist close to his chest.

He set me down and looked deep into my eyes. I all but melted…wait! Melted? This was Zach! What am I talking about? I just missed him. It is nothing to freak out about. It was a year and a half! It is normal to miss him. We are just friends, there is no reason I should be freaking out. He sees me as a sister, I see him as a brother. It is how it is, and it's going to stay that way.

All of a sudden he pulled me against him and kissed me. I didn't even realize what I was doing, but I was kissing him back.

Then I heard a gunshot and a searing pain shot through my leg.

**I plan to make the chapters much longer I just thought this was a good way to get you interested. I will most likely post the next chapter today. I am really excited about this story. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

Chapter 2

Zach POV

I missed her so much. My best friend has been gone for a year and a half. Once I saw her leave for the mission that year and a half ago my chest tightened so much it hurt. I brushed it away as missing my best friend, but later I found it only got worse and I didn't know how to get through the day.

I wanted to see her. I knew it wasn't because I missed my best friend. I never realized how much I love her. I was devastated when she left. I counted down the days until she would be back.

When I saw her step out of the plane I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her until she couldn't think straight. I wanted to take her to my place and show her how much I love her and missed her. I didn't want her to leave me again. I felt that sharp pain in my chest just thinking about her leaving me.

She saw me instantly. She came running towards me. I caught her and spun her, holding her close. I never wanted to let go. When I finally did I looked into those hazel eyes and lost it. I kissed her. She even kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck standing on her tiptoes.

That was when I heard the gunshot and felt Cammie collapse.

"Zach she's going to be fine." Grant said.

I shook my head and couldn't answer.

"I hate to say it, but Grant's right. Cam has had way worse. She'll be fine in a couple months." Bex said.

"Is it really that bad to agree with me?" Grant said annoyed.

"Uh..yeah!" Bex said in a duh voice.

"Hell, I'm just glad you two are talking. These last few months have been awkward." Nick said his arm around Macey.

Nick went to Blackthorne and was our roommate. It took him forever to win Macey's heart during the exchange at Gallagher.

"Yeah, Zach, she will be fine. She can stay with me and Jonas and we'll take care of her." Liz said.

"No. She's staying at my place." I said firmly.

"Zach, what if being with you in that way isn't what she wants?" Nick said fully aware of why I wanted her at my place other than I wanted to take care of her.

"What if she does? I think he needs to take the chance." Macey said.

"Aww I thought you didn't like me, Mace." I said smirking.

"I don't, but that's beside the point. Cam does not share my feelings in that case." She said glaring.

Bex and Grant hadn't said a word.

"Ok what are you guys thinking?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Bex said defensive.

"You guys always have an opinion." I said looking at both of them.

"I wouldn't do it. If I could go back and not say yes to Grant I would. If I wouldn't have pressured him into asking me out we would still be best friends instead of what you see now. I know we can never go back to that now. We crossed the line of friendship a long time ago and we can't go back, and we can't change it. I think you should stay friends. Don't ruin what you guys have." Bex said. I was shocked. Bex never said deep stuff like that to me.

"I disagree. I would do it all over again. I would have always wondered if it would have worked out if I hadn't asked. Some part of me would always regret not taking the risk. I would have never had the experience and I WOULD regret it later. I say go for it." Grant said not taking his eyes off Bex. I saw longing. I'm not so sure he's happy with their breakup.

"Jonas? Liz?" I said looking at them.

"Follow your heart." They both said at once.

"I just don't know…." I said.

"Zach, do you want to regret not trying. You could spend your life wondering if she was truly the one for you, or you could spend your life with her in your arms." Grant said.

"What if I lose her?" I said.

"Then, if you love her, you'll let her go, if she is truly yours she'll come back." Macey said, "Don't give up either. I don't know what I'd do if Nick did." She said hugging Nick.

"She's awake." The doctor said walking out of her room.

Cammie POV

"How are you, Hon?" Liz said.

"Oh she'll be kicking ass in a month." Macey said winking.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Zach said leaning against the wall watching me.

"He acts like he could stop me." I said laughing.

He raised his eyebrows, "Of course I can. You know it too."

I blushed.

"OOOOO Cam's blushing! Is there something we don't know?" Bex said giving me a suggestive smile.

"Bex! For the millionth time in 7 years! Zach and I are friends! Come on now we're 25, let's grow up a little." I said laughing.

"Oh we know better." Macey said.

"Ugh!" I said rolling my eyes. "When can I go home?"

"You aren't." Macey said.

"What?" I said confused.

"You will be going home with Zach. There is no way you are taking care of yourself injured. We all know you would be the one playing nurse if it was any of us." Liz said.

"Plus, I doubt you want to go with me and Nick or Jonas and Liz and listen to all the sex going on." Macey said. Liz turned bright red and shook her head.

"Me and Grant are still moving out of our place." Bex said.

"And who wants to hear them argue about what stuff is who's?" Zach said.

Grant shrugged.

"Sorry, Babe. Looks like your stuck with me." Zach said shrugging. I know what you're thinking. Babe? But no he always calls me babe. It's our little joke because our friends seem to think we are perfect for each other. In reality we are just the best friends ever.

Best friends can think the other is drop dead sexy when all their doing is leaning against a wall with their hands in their pockets? Right?

"Ok, Ms. Morgan. You are free to leave as soon as these papers are filled out." The doctor said coming in. He was about to hand them to me when Zach stepped up and took them. I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged. He did know all my information.

I just hope those dazzling emerald eyes can't see how much I want him…..

**Sorry it's shorter than I wanted, but I'm going out to dinner and I wanted to post the chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 6

Cammie POV

"Seriously? No way!" Zach said while he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"I'm dead serious. I felt like a whore when the maintenance guy told me I was drop dead sexy. I swear I was going to puke." I said shivering.

"I cannot believe you had to go undercover as a stripper for a week though!" Zach said.

"Ask Julia! I swear! I still have the stupid outfit!" I said. I realized my mistake a fraction of a second after I said it. Zach got this look in his eyes, and I knew I was in trouble.

"So gone on any missions recently?" I asked going into his apartment on my crutches.

"Do not change the subject, Cameron." He said taking my crutches and throwing them aside. He pulled me into his arms so I couldn't try to hobble away and fall which would make the break worse.

"I don't know what you are referring to, Zachary." I said shrugging looking into his eyes, daring him to contradict me.

"This stripper outfit you say you still have, Cameron." He said looking back into my eyes smirking.

"I….don't have a stripper outfit." I said struggling with my train of thought. Our kiss was flashing in my mind. Shit. Why is he so irresistible?

"So you wouldn't mind me looking in your suitcase?" he said pushing me onto the couch.

"Actually I would! I could have private things in there!" I said even though it was a waste of breath. He already had it opened.

I winced when he pulled it out. It was black lace over purple. They were pretty much just undergarments: short bootie shorts and a too small looking bra connected with a trip of fabric down the middle. It barely covered my breasts.

"Oh my god!" Zach said then burst out laughing.

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to wear it!" I said.

"Then why did you keep it?" he said still in hysterics.

"Hey! You don't know that I wasn't keeping it for a boyfriend!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Who?" he said eyes flashing. What the hell?

I rolled my eyes, "Look I want to take a shower. Can you give me my crutches." My cast was waterproof so there were no worries there.

"Screw crutches. If I give you your crutches you will never sit still." He said shaking his head and coming over to me. He picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"While you're in the shower I'm hiding your crutches. You won't see them unless we go out somewhere. I will never get you to stay in bed if you have them by you all the time." He said carrying me to his bathroom.

Before I could protest he left the bathroom.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

"Love you too, Babe!" he said laughing.

I groaned.

Zach POV

She was going to kill me. I took her clothes from the bathroom and left the stripper outfit. The only thing in there to dry off with was a rag so she couldn't come out in just the towel.

I heard her shut the water off. I smirked.

A few seconds later….. "Zach!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" I said laughing.

"Get me a pair of sweats right now!" she said furious.

"Not until you come out in the stripper clothes first!" I yelled.

"I'm your best friend! That's weird!" she protested.

"So? We have changed in front of each other before for missions! How is me seeing you in the stripper outfit different?" I said.

"Because it isn't necessary!" she said.

"I won't get you sweats until you do it."

She groaned but I knew she was doing it.

When she walked out I snapped a picture. She was glaring. She looked hot! Her wet hair was dripping wet in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her hazel eyes looked more green than usual.

"Delete that damn picture and get me a pair of YOUR sweats now!" she yelled.

She was so mad she didn't see me coming. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She tried pushing me away first, but I held her tighter. Then she wasn't pushing me away, she was pulling me closer.

I stopped kissing her. I pulled away and braced her against the door frame. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Why mine?" I said putting the camera in a drawer and went to my room to get her a t-shirt and sweats like nothing happened. Then I went to her suit case and got her sports bra and panties. We used to be roommates before she left for the mission, so I knew what she wanted.

When she left for the mission, I moved because it reminded me too much of her.

"Because they are more comfortable." She said in a duh voice closing the bathroom door. It was too late though. I saw her touching her lips.

She changed and came out. I got off the couch and picked her up again and took her to my room. I laid her down. She crossed her arms and started sulking.

"The silent treatment? Really?" I said grabbing extra blankets.

"Why are you getting extra blankets?" she said in a small voice.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." I said.

"No you're not. I will. I am not coming into your home and taking your bed! Are you crazy?" she said getting up.

"What can I do to make you sit still?" I asked pushing her back down.

"We can sleep in the same bed, Zach. We've done it for missions and when my room flooded that one time in the old apartment I slept in your bed with you. No big deal. Friends can sleep in the same bed if they need to." Cammie said.

"Fine." I said smirking. I knew she would say that. Cam wouldn't let me sleep on the couch unless she was super pissed at me.

"What movie should we watch tonight?" I said.

"Ummmm…. you know what movie I haven't seen in forever?" she said.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Maid of Honor." She said raising her eyebrows. Usually I would argue until she picked an action movie but then I thought about the plot: best friends falling in love. Perfect.

"Ok." I said.

About halfway through the movie Cam got really quiet. She was under my arm eating popcorn. Once what was on fully registered with her she went stick straight and didn't move.

About 3/4s the way through she got really tired and closed her eyes. She finally relaxed into me. When the movie was over

I pulled her close and kissed her. I was still in my jeans but I didn't care. Not with her in my arms….

Cammie POV

I woke up in a position I never thought I would be in. I was in Zach's arms and he was holding me really close. Me….well, my good leg was wrapped around his legs.

Oh god….was it wrong I didn't want to move? I looked at the clock and it was 6 a.m.

Screw this. I'm going back to sleep, and if it's in Zach's arms I don't care because that was the best sleep I have ever had!

* * *

><p>"Cam, wake up. We're supposed to go to Nick and Macey's." Zach said shaking me awake.<p>

I mumbled something along the lines of shut up fucking bastard go die in a hole I'm trying to sleep…don't judge! It was early!

I heard him sigh then soft lips were against mine. I responded immediately like it was a second nature to me.

I pulled him closer I couldn't get enough of him fast enough. I shivered. He sat on the bed sliding me onto his lap. I'm not sure how long we were kissing until what we were doing registered into my mind.

I pushed away and got off his lap. I hobbled to the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned against it and sunk to the floor.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p>"What?" Bex said. Macey smirked. Liz shook her head in disbelief.<p>

"I know!" I said into a pillow I had pulled onto my lap.

"You wore a stripper outfit for him? Let him make out with you? And offered to let him sleep in the same bed as you?" Bex shrieked.

"Shut up! Do you want all the guys to hear?" I stage whispered.

"Come on. We all know that he's talking to them about the same thing, Cammie." Macey said looking at a magazine.

"I don't know whether to be happy or pity you." Bex said shaking her head.

"Why pity?" I said.

"You've seen me and Grant right?" she said like it's obvious.

"Yeah but how does that have anything to do with me?" I said.

"Cam! You know you guys are dangerously close to leaving the friend zone right?" she said.

"No. I won't let that happen. I will not lose his friendship. What if it doesn't work?" I said shaking my head.

"What if it does?" Macey said throwing her magazine down.

"Ok what's up? What are you guys all thinking?" I said.

"Cam….I don't know…." Bex said putting her head in her hands.

"I thought you said you would never do it again?" Macey said.

"After hearing what Grant had to say I just don't know. It's not that simple anymore."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well we were talking about Grant and me and if we would do it all over again. I said I wouldn't that I would do anything to get our friendship back. I know we won't ever be able to go back to that and it scares me. I want to so much but I know we can't. Grant said he would do it again and if he hadn't he would have always wondered if I was the one and we would have worked out." Bex said.

I didn't know what to say. It made me think of me and Zach and I couldn't bear to lose our friendship.

"Why were you so mad, Mace?" I said looking up at her.

"Because I'm seeing my stubborn self in you. Do you remember what happened at Gallagher? It took Nick forever to get me. I was always quick to turn him down and if he gave up I don't know what I would do. He's my forever. I don't want you to miss your forever, Cam." She said.

"You think Zach is my forever?" I said shocked.

"I don't know, but do you want to risk losing it? And come on you could do a whole lot worse than Zachary Goode." She said.

"Wait I thought you hated him." I said.

"I do, but the way he treats you…..it's different…for you I think he's perfect." She said.

Nobody said anything for a long time.

"Plus, you've seen his abs right?" Macey said.

"His six pack is to die for!" I said sighing dramatically.

"No, Cam. He doesn't have a six pack anymore." Liz said seriously.

I looked confused so Bex explained.

"When you left he did nothing but go to the gym for weeks. He has an eight pack now.

My jaw dropped. Abs are my weakness. Oh god…..I'm screwed.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 4

Zach POV

"What?" Grant, Nick, and Jonas said at once.

"I think she wants me too." I said. We were at Nick's house and we were playing pool while the girls were upstairs.

"How?" Nick said.

"Wow thanks, dude." I said sarcastically.

"You got her to wear a stripper outfit?" Grant said.

"Yeah. It was either that or she had to come out naked. I never thought her leg would give me such a disadvantage. Take away her crutches and she is like totally helpless." I said.

"And you still got her to make you sleep in the same bed so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch?" Grant said still floored I got away with it.

"Yeah and she was in my arms this morning when I woke up." I said.

"So? That could mean anything. She could have been dreaming about some guy she met on her mission and thought you were him." Nick said.

"What is with you, Nick?" I said.

"I don't know man. Macey has been acting weird and no matter what she says I think she regrets ever saying yes to me. I think watching Grant and Bex she's having second thoughts. She's pulling away more and it's weird." Nick said setting his pool stick down and tousling his hair.

"That could be anything. For all you know she's PMSing." Grant shrugged.

"No, when Macey is PMSing you know and trust me she's not." Nick said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure all Gallagher Girls are bitchy and dangerous when they are PMSing." I said.

"Completely." Nick said.

"What's the next part in your plan?" Jonas said from his laptop.

"Actually that's what I need your guy's help with." I said launching into this part of my plan.

"What do you need my man?" Nick said.

"Text Macey and get her to start truth or dare. If I see how she handles the questions we ask I'll know. Just ask a lot of stuff that involves me and her." I said.

"Ok." Nick said getting his phone.

Macey POV

Nick:

Start truth or dare. Zach has a plan. We're supposed to help him to get her to admit stuff and dare her to do stuff with him. He says if he sees her reactions he will know.

Me:

Fine.

Nick:

You ok?

Me:

Fine.

Nick:

Ok.

Jesus. I love how he could tell something was wrong. I hate how he believed my lie.

Cammie POV

"8 pack?" I said shakily.

"If you don't believe us I have an idea." Macey said looking up from her phone with a sort of pained look.

"What?" I said.

"Truth or dare. We'll get him to show you." Macey said.

"Wow, Mace how old are we?" Liz said shaking her head but laughing.

"No. I want to see." I said.

"I'll get the guys." Bex said.

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare, Liz?" Nick said.<p>

"Truth." She said.

"What is the biggest secret your keeping right now?" he said.

"I am not telling you our secrets. I'm not stupid, Nick." Liz said.

"If you refuse to answer you have to do the dare." Nick said.

"Fine." She said. Got to love Liz! She would never tell our secrets!

"I dare you to kiss Zach." He said.

Why did I feel jealous? Ugh!

Zach POV

Nick is smarter than I give him credit for. Cammie looked so jealous I almost laughed. Liz was shocked and a little mad.

"Either do the truth or the dare, Sutton." Nick said. Jonas was giving me and him a really dirty look.

She looked at Cam and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me? It better not be any of my secrets if you don't kiss Zach." She said. Hmmm secret?

Liz got up and pecked me on the cheek.

"On the lips, Sutton." Nick said shaking his head.

"Never said where, Cross. Should have been more specific." She said before sitting on Jonas' lap.

Nick just laughed at her. Macey gave Liz a look. What the hell? That look is never good.

"Truth or dare, Zach." She said smiling sweetly. I raised my eyebrows. Great.

"Truth." I said trying to outsmart her.

"Tell Cammie why you were at the gym so much while she was gone." She said.

"What's my other choice?" I said.

"No! I want to know!" Cam said.

"Or show her your abs." Liz said.

"Ok." I said pulling my shirt off.

"No I want to kno—!" Cam stopped mid-sentence her mouth dropping at the sight of my newly acquired 8 pack.

"Impressed?" I smirked.

She regained composure immediately, "No just shocked you could do it."

"Cripples should really watch what they say." I said picking her up.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" she said laughing.

"That's what I thought." I said setting her down.

"Ok, Bex truth or dare." I said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to go into the closet with Grant and let him do whatever he wants to you while you're blind folded." I said.

"You are such a fucking bastard." She said gritting her teeth.

"Oh you know you want this." Grant said running his hand down his chest.

"In your dreams." She said rolling her eyes, but getting up none the less.

"You're getting up aren't you?" Grant said following behind.

"How bad would it look if I was the third person to chicken out and take the other option. No, I don't do that." she said with a sigh.

Once they were in the closet Cam said, "They both want it. They still want each other and love each other, why do they have to be so stubborn?"

"Grant would take her back in a heart beat, but Bex won't give in." Jonas said.

That was when we started to here moaning coming from the closet. Gross.

Bex POV

"Blindfold. On." Grant said shutting the door.

"Why are you so happy about this? We broke up! This just makes everything more awkward!" I said not moving to put the blindfold on.

"Because you know I never wanted the breakup. I still want to be with you. You know that. If you wouldn't be so secretive about what happened and not tell me what the problem is we could get back together." He said putting the blindfold on me.

"Don't do something I don't want you to do." I warned through clenched teeth. My hands were in fists.

"Oh you don't want me to do this but trust me you'll like it." Grant said rubbing my sides making me shiver. I cursed internally. Why did I have to shiver proving I still wanted him? Ugh!

He pulled me to him. I stumbled because I couldn't see what was happening. Therefore I wasn't expecting this.

He rubbed his fingers along my tank top next to my breasts. I bit my lip.

Grant chuckled and started sliding down my skin tight jeans. I moved my hands to stop him but he whispered in my ear stopping me, "I get to do whatever I want, remember? Don't worry it isn't something we haven't don't a million times before. I think you need a reminder though."

He brushed aside my damp panties.

"You still get wet for me. That's good to know." Grant said.

"Shut up." I said moaning.

His fingers were stroking my slick folds. I was trembling. I hate him for making me want him!

Before I could fall over I grabbed his shoulders to stay upright. His muscles flexed. Oh bloody damn! His muscles are amazing.

Cam's weakness is abs…well….mine are biceps.

He was kissing my neck and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. After being without him I gave in easier. The worst part? He knew what it was doing to me.

He was kissing up towards my mouth. Once he got there he kissed me and thrust a finger into me hitting my g-spot right on. He thrust in and out like he's been pleasuring me all our lives, which when you think about it he has.

I was helpless. One thing I never thought I would say. I could face 20 enemy agents and know I could get through it. Put me up against my emotions with Grant? I know I won't leave with my heart intact.

He was thrusting harder and faster as he felt my folds tighten around his finger. He added another stretching me even more. I was so close to coming.

"Now, Bex!" he whispered in my ear. I came with a deep shudder moaning. Grant didn't even stop. As I was still shuddering he added a third finger hitting my g-spot.

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest. My legs gave out, but he caught me pushing me against the wall so I could support myself.

While his fingers were working over time his other hand was massaging my breast. He pulled my shirt down so my breasts were only covered by my bra. His hand massaging my breast moved to unclasp my bra. It was off in seconds.

I gasped when his hot mouth sucked on my breast. His other hand was back to massaging the other. I was close to coming again. His fingers worked faster.

When I finally came he switched breasts and sucked—hard—making me let out a wild cry.

He finally pulled his fingers out. I was still shuddering. He put both hands around my waist pulling me against him. He held me tight. "Why did you break up with me?" I felt a few tears fall. I had to get out before it was too late. While I still had some of my heart left.

Grant POV

I love her. I don't want to let her go—ever.

She pulled away from our embrace immediately after I asked why she broke up with me. She snatched the blindfold off. She pulled her jeans on and when I tried to grab her wrist before she could leave she pulled away and spun around.

I saw tears falling. I just want to know what I did wrong. I never wanted to lose her.

She threw the door open and raced out of the house.

"BEX!" I said about to run after her.

"No, Grant, just give her some time. She will come back when she's ready." Cam said.

"I want to know why!" I said in defeat.

"She will tell all of us when she's ready." Cammie said.

"You guys don't know?" I asked shocked.

They all shook their head.

Great…..

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I am not so sure about this chapter so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 5

Cammie POV

"You ok? You haven't said a word the whole ride home." Zach said turning the car off and turning to look at me.

"I'm fine." I said refusing to meet his gaze.

He sighed. Zach reached across the car and turned my head towards him.

"Talk to me," he murmured gently.

"Bex and Grant…..they were so perfect for each other. They were best friends and now they are completely ruined." I said.

"Do you know why Bex broke it off?" he asked.

"No, she'll come to us when she's ready. We all know from experience that when one of us doesn't want to talk about something we won't."

He nodded. He was still staring into my eyes. I got lost in his emerald eyes. I felt his hand on my thigh. I looked at his lips in desire. I wanted him, despite what happened to Bex and Grant. They weren't us.

Maybe I don't even have to worry about it. Maybe we just need to get it out of our systems! Maybe its sexual tension that has just built up between us for so many years! Yes!

I looked at him hungrily. He finally gave in and pulled me to him crushing his lips to mine. He pulled me onto his lap, always careful to not twist my leg the wrong way.

He grasped my hips and my bunched up shirt was halfway up my stomach. Zach held onto my hips firmly, but I was struggling to get closer.

My hands were in his hair. I broke away gasping for breath. He moved greedily to my neck. I felt a sharp bite, and I gasped.

I pulled him back up to my lips. After a few more minutes he broke away.

"Let's do this upstairs." He said panting.

"Ok." I said my gaze not leaving his. I started to get off his lap, but he stopped me by tightening his grip.

I looked at him in confusion. He got out of the car holding me bridal style.

He kissed me on the forehead and I couldn't complain. I felt protected and safe. Zach makes me feel safe. I curled into him and let him carry me to the apartment.

He laid me on the couch and lay on top of me. He was about to start kissing me again but on the walk up here I had time to clear my head. This was Zach! I mean my best friend Zach! I can't make out with my best friend!

I put my hand up to stop him. I fished for something to say, anything to get out of this awkward position. Ok! I lied…I was very comfortable…..

"Um…wanna watch a movie?" I said.

Zach gave me an exasperated look but nodded nonetheless.

He got up and pulled out SAW. I gave him a look and he shrugged. He knew that movie scared me shitless. Damn him!

Zach POV

After her behavior in the car does she really think I don't know why she stopped me? She's worried we'll end up like Bex and Grant. I know she wants me just as bad. She couldn't get enough of me in the car.

So I brought out SAW. She'll be in my lap 10 minutes into the movie. Sure she could take torture if she was caught without a bat of the eye, but seeing other people go through it untrained? It scared her shitless.

I put it on and we started with her foot in my lap while her broken one hung over the side of the couch. I started tracing patterns on the bone. 5 minutes into the movie she ducked under a pillow.

I laughed and pulled her to me using her leg. She laid flat on the couch and I had her foot in my lap while her injured was over the arm of the couch.

She cringed at something on the movie. I don't know which part because I was watching her the whole time. Her head ended up in my lap with her legs over the couch.

She was so annoyed she grabbed the remote halfway through the movie and went to On Demand picking a romantic comedy. She didn't look at me as she did it knowing I would have a smirk plastered on my face.

She never moved from her position. Cam finally fell asleep. I snuck under her and pulled her onto my chest. I would have taken her to bed but on the bed their would be no excuse to hold her as she slept so she wouldn't fall off.

* * *

><p>Cammie POV<p>

"You're leaving?" I said—very loudly I might add—in the coffee shop we were in.

"I can't stay here, Cam." Bex said shaking her head.

"Bex, no you can't leave. Grant will be crushed!" I said.

"Well I'll be crushed if I stay. I can't do it, Cam. He makes me want him and I hate him for that. I need to move on." She said very sure of herself.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you broke up?" I said shaking my head knowing exactly how she felt.

"I'm not ready. I will soon. I promise. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you, Macey and Liz to know where I am. Just in case I need you or you need me. I won't have My usual phone because Grant put a tracker in it. I'm sending it to a Paris junkyard." Bex said.

"A Paris junkyard?" I asked confused.

"He'll know its going to Paris—which would make sense for me—but he won't know where until its too late." Bex said.

"Where are you really going?" I asked.

"Florida. There's a spa there called Escape." Bex said.

"I could sure use an escape." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Bex said, "You know you could always join me—Macey and Liz too if they wanted."

"I know Zach wants more, but I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh, Cam…get out while you can. Grant and I, well, it breaks my heart knowing I can never tell him everything like I used to. Don't ruin a good thing. I like Zach I really do, but if I didn't have the experience of how I feel now I would tell you to go for it. Unfortunately, I know how much it hurts. Don't do it." Bex said looking teary.

"I think I'm too far in…." I said thumbing my necklace. It was a plain silver heart with small fake diamonds around the edges.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUR NECKLACE! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" I teenage girl came up and said to me.

"My best friend." I said with a sigh and looked at Bex. She raised an eyebrow.

The girl walked away after I told her I didn't know where my best friend got it.

"Zach got you a necklace?" Bex said.

"He gave it to me this morning when I woke up on top of him." I said putting my head in my hands.

"On top of him?" Bex said.

"We fell asleep on the couch and well….yeah." I said summing it up.

"I want details." She said rubbing her temples.

*FLASHBACK*

I woke up this morning and I felt hands stroking my back they ventured to my sides almost to my stomach—my sensitive area. I shivered in pleasure and burrowed my face deeper.

The surface below me chuckled. Chuckled? I looked up through my lashes and saw Zach staring right at me with his hands still drawing patterns on my back.

"Hey. I guess we fell asleep." I said getting up. Hey it's not like I haven't fallen asleep on him before! Wow that sounds bad….

He didn't stop me from getting up which shocked me a little bit. With what's been happening I thought for sure he would. I then proceeded to freak out a little because it hurt that he didn't stop me. I know that's ridiculous but it made me think he didn't want to wake up with me on top of him.

"Yeah, did you sleep?" Zach said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Um, fine you?" I said uncomfortable. I was trying to tame the haystack on my head.

"It's just me. You don't have to do that." he said nodding to my head.

_Yeah well its not so simple anymore. I don't look at you like a brother. I look at you wishing I could tear off that sexy black t-shirt and low fit jeans. You are too irresistible and I feel way outmatched next to you. Jeez! So excuse me if I feel the need to try and make myself look better!_

Of course I couldn't say that. We are already in a bad position.

He looked at me, though, as if he could see all the way through my tank top and jeans. Boy, did I love it!

"Hey I have something for you." He said getting up and going into his room. I watched him come out with a velvet box.

I raised my eyebrows.

He sat next to me and gave me the box. I opened it and gasped. It was a copper locket. **(Picture on my profile! It is gorgeous you just have to go look at it!)** As I was about to open it Zach stopped me.

"Don't look at it until you're ready. Not until its absolutely necessary. If that doesn't happen wait until I tell you. Trust me." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Why did you give it to me if I wasn't supposed to look at it?" I said confused.

"I want you to have. I want you to always wear it no matter what. Promise me." he demanded.

"I don't know, Zach…. I mean we're friends isn't this weird?" I said close to hyperventilating.

"It's only weird if we make it weird." He said getting up and walking into his room. He left me completely tongue tied.

*FLASHBACK*

"Speak of the devils and the devils shall appear." I said after finishing my story and looking at the door where Grant and Zach now stood. Looking. Straight. At. Us.

Zach POV

"You haven't seen her since last night?" I asked Grant. We were walking to the old coffee shop on the corner.

"No, I don't know what she's thinking. I don't know what to do. I do not want to lose her, but I don't think I can get her back." Grant said frustration in his voice.

"You still don't know why you guys broke up?"

"No, does Cam?" Grant asked.

"No, I asked her last night…" I said trailing off as we walked into the shop.

"Well now's the time to ask." I said gesturing to Cam and Bex in the corner looking at us in shock. They must have been talking about us.

Cammie POV

"Oh my god! They are coming over here! They are coming over here! What are we going to do?" Bex said hitting my arm.

"Stop hitting me!" I hissed.

"Cam, I haven't seen Grant since Truth or Dare; I know what he wants to know!" Bex said.

"You don't think Zach expects smiles and casual flirty banter like usual from me? Of course! We are spies! Let's act like it shall we?" I said getting up.

Bex took a deep breath and followed me. The boys had just reached our table and stood in front of us blocking our path.

"Where you going?" Zach said running his fingers along my arm.

I shivered involuntarily and said, "Bathroom."

"Both of you?" Grant said stepping in Bex's retreating path.

"Yes, actually, both of us. We're girls what do you expect?" I said grabbing my crutches and heading to the bathroom without another word.

Instead of going into the bathroom we left out the back door right next to it.

* * *

><p>"You know, I should really be driving. You do have a broken leg." Bex said.<p>

"Hon, you still don't get we drive on the right side of the road here. I think the crippled is the best option."

"When do you get the boot?" Bex asked.

"Tomorrow." I shrugged.

"Already?"

"As soon as I get rid of these crutches the better. I've been relying on Zach way too much. It leaves me way to vulnerable." I said taking Bex to her place to get some things.

"I guess you're right." Bex said.

We were in comfortable silence thinking of our almost identical problems when my phone rang.

I picked it up knowing who it was. I could have just left it but that has never gotten me anywhere.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bathroom my ass. Why did you leave?" Zach said angrily into the phone.

"Sorry something came up." I lied.

"Bullshit. Don't use that innocent tone with me. We all know better. Where are you?" Zach said.

"Driving to Liz's." I said instantly lying. I flinched. I'm not used to lying to Zach. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit.

"Stay there. We'll be there in 15 minutes." He said not catching onto my lie.

"Yes, sir." I mocked.

"I mean it, Cam." He said before he hung up.

"We need to hurry." I said putting the phone in my bag.

"Are you coming with me?" Bex asked.

"No. At least I don't think so." I said hesitantly.

"Where are you going after you drop me off?"

"Macey's then Liz's." I said.

"You can come join me whenever you want. Same with the girls." Bex said.

"You ok, babe?" I said.

"No. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing." She said shaking her head.

"If it helps you then you're doing the right thing." I said gently.

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't until we got to her place when she finally said something.

"If you come make sure Liz checks for bugs in your phone and stuff." She said.

"Did you check the phone you're taking?"

"Few days ago."

"What if its been bugged since then?"

"It hasn't. I've barely slept, so I've kept a sharp eye on it."

"I'll keep in touch." I said.

"You better." she said grinning before she shut the door.

I really hope she'll be ok.

Zach POV

"What do you mean they aren't here?" I said frustrated.

"They. Are. Not. Here!" Jonas said like he was talking to an imbecile.

"They said they would be!" Grant said hitting his head on the wall.

"You do realize they're spies right?" Nick said coming from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Liz is with Macey, and they were talking girl—no Gallagher Girl—and I got confused so I left." Nick said.

"Dude just both of you go home. They will be there. Where else can they go? They can't stay away from home forever." Jonas said.

"He's right." I said with a sigh. What's with her? Why is she acting so weird?

"I don't know if I should avoid Macey and hope she starts missing me and comes to me herself or corner her and figure out what the hell is wrong." Nick said.

"I don't think either will work. She's a spy and if she doesn't want you to know she won't tell you and cornering her won't work. Plus she's a Gallagher Girl. She's tough. She won't give in." Jonas said.

"Am I the only one jealous of Jonas' relationship?" Grant said.

"No, I'm pretty annoyed. How is it so easy for you guys?" I said.

"Easy? Ha! Yeah! You do realize we have to balance our relationship along with taking care of all you guys? We argue all the time but in the end….aww who am I kidding? We see you guys and thank god that our relationship isn't that screwed up." Jonas said.

We all glared at Jonas but we all know he's right.

Cammie POV

"Bex, are you sure about this?" Liz said. Bex decided she would come with me to talk to Macey and Liz.

"Yeah, I mean I can't be around him without wanting to be in his arms and that would crush me." She said with a shudder.

"Why is that bad?" Macey said.

"It wouldn't be under normal circumstances, but I just can't." Bex said.

"Maybe, I'll come with you." I muttered.

"What? Why? What happened?" Liz said concerned.

"He gave me a necklace." I said in anguish.

"Why is that bad?" Macey said.

"Aren't you the boy expert?" I muttered.

"Yeah, but I think all this is good. You guys act like its torture." She said sulkily.

"Is Nick not lovey enough for you?" Liz said.

"I don't know. Things are complicated. How are you and Jonas so argument free?" Macey said.

"Ha! We argue. Trust me. We just have bigger things to worry about than our petty fights. We have to take care of you guys. I thank the lord everyday for making me and Jonas so much less effortless than you guys' relationships." Liz said.

"I am not in a relationship." Bex and I said stubbornly.

Liz shook her head annoyed.

"I better go. Grant will probably be going home in like 20 minutes and I don't need him trying to stop me." Bex said grabbing her bags. "You guys are always free to come join me."

Grant POV

"Bex?" I yelled when I walked into the apartment.

No answer. Great. I looked on the table and saw a note. It read:

Grant,  
>I left. I'm sorry. I think this is best. We just need some time away, and maybe one day we can be friends. Btw if you try and find me I swear to god I will kill you.<br>-Bex

No! Holy shit! What the hell is she thinking? I want to spend the rest of my life with her! Time away is not what we need! Hell! I don't want to be friends! I want so much more than that! I have to find her!

Cammie POV

"Ahh!" I said as something grabbed me as I walked into the apartment.

"Where were you?" Zach said as he pulled me to him tossing my crutches aside.

I could tell he knew it was more of an accusation instead of a question.

"You know where I was." I said defiant. What the hell! He doesn't own me! I don't follow his orders nor do I belong to him. I can do whatever the hell I want!

"Fine. The real question is why?"

"Why what?" I said annoyed.

"Why won't you talk to me? Your acting all weird!" Zach said.

"I am not! Stop freaking out!" I said denying what we both knew was true.

"Fine prove it." He challenged looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"That's a whole different conversation, sweetheart. Right now I want you to prove you aren't acting weird. Stop avoiding me. Talk to me." Zach said holding me tighter against him. I could feel his strong abs beneath his shirt.

"There is nothing to talk about." I said shaky.

"Bullsh—!" he started. He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He sighed and answered it, successfully keeping a firm grasp of me against him while he talked.

"Grant?...Whoa! Calm the fuck down!...She just got home…I'll ask but even if she does know she most likely can't tell you…NO! I will not! If I'd do that then I would use it to benefit me not you." Zach said.

Oh, Bex…Grant had to be freaking out. I just didn't understand the last part. The rest was pretty clear.

"Dude! Seriously! Oh my god!" Zach was saying into the phone.

He looked at the screen and was threw it on the couch in frustration.

"He hung up. He's coming over to grill you for info about Bex."

"I can't tell him what I know. I value my life. She left for a reason and he just needs to understand that." I said.

"I told him that but he won't listen."

"Call everyone. I have a feeling there's going to be a breakdown." I said.

"This isn't over." He said glaring at me before he set me on the couch and started calling everyone.

Zach POV

"Grant! Calm down!" Nick said.

"How would you be acting right now if it was Macey?" Grant said.

"I wouldn't worry because I would know she would come back." He said gently.

Macey scoffed.

"Is there something you would like to contradict me about Ms. Ice Queen?" Nick said pissed.

"Ugh! You are such a jerk!" she said going into the kitchen. She HATED when he called her an Ice Queen.

"Nice, Nick." I said following Macey into the kitchen with Liz right behind me.

I heard him groan behind me.

"You ok, Mace?" I said.

"I honestly don't know anymore." She said shaking her head in anguish.

The guys decided to follow us in so I couldn't push the subject further.

"Where is she?" Grant said while the rest of them grabbed us in turn.

Macey pulled out of Nick's arms and tried to walk away but he grabbed her again. Liz looked at Jonas in shock.

"Sorry, guy code." He said. She nodded. She of all people knew what it was like to be caught between her friends and her boyfriend.

Me and Macey were struggling. Macey and Nick's fight was a lot closer. Zach had a big disadvantage since he didn't have a broken leg. I saw Macey hit Nick in the balls and he fell to the ground.

I followed her example having enough of this. I hit him with my crutch in the same area. Jonas let go of Liz to help the gasping boys.

Macey, Liz and I gave each other a look and nodded. We walked out of the apartment and got into Macey's car and drove out of there as fast as we could without drawing too much attention to ourselves.

I couldn't believe what just happened, but recently my life has been so full of unexpected things this doesn't shock me as much as it should.

As Liz was checking and disposing of trackers all our phones started ringing.

"It's the guys." She said looking grave.

We looked at each other and knew we were so screwed….

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Ha ha! What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Chapter 6

"Cam, answer your phone." Macey said driving faster.

"Why can't you answer yours?" I said not wanting to talk to Zach.

"Because I can't ok?" Macey said her eyes wide and panic-stricken.

"Liz?" I said.

"No she's getting the trackers out of the other phones. She just finished yours." Macey said barely looking away from the rode.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said.

"Hello?" I said in a timid voice. I instantly winced. I hated how weak and scared I sounded.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble!" Zach yelled. This instantly had me on the defensive.

"What are you? My father? Fuck you!" I yelled back.

"Don't go there, Cam. Where are you going? Come back so we can talk." Zach said in a stern voice.

"I'm done talking."

"Done talking or just done?" he said sounding bitter and frustrated.

"Both?" I said confused and tired. I'm tired of fighting him. I'm tired of telling myself I don't want to try. I'm tired of feeling like I can't take that chance. I'm tired of feeling out of control.

"What do you want, Cam?" Zach said with a sigh.

"I…don't know." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Why can't we just try this?" Zach said exasperated.

"Why can't we just be friends? I don't want to ruin our friendship but I think its inevitable now that you can't drop it!"

"So what are you saying? It's too late to be friends?" Zach said.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"If it's too late we have nothing to lose. I want you, Cam. I love you and I can't imagine going through life without you in my arms. _Please_." He said anguished.

"I can't, Zach. I'm sorry. I won't be coming back for a while if ever."

"So you're just going to leave? Forget about me? About us?" Zach said.

"What us, Zach? There never was an 'us' and never will be! Ok? Just get that through that hard head of yours!" I said before I hung up and started crying.

Nobody said anything until we got to the apartment we keep a secret from the guys in case of an emergency. We would stay here until we got specific directions to where Bex was and after I got the boot for my leg. It would also give us a chance to go get clothes and other stuff we needed while the boys were out.

The tears never stopped falling. I cried myself to sleep that night…..

* * *

><p>Liz had talked to Jonas the night before telling him she had to stay with her girls. We were all a mess it made sense and nobody could argue.<p>

We were now driving to Florida. We got our stuff without a problem. Liz had to drive because Macey and I had officially broken down in the backseat. We still didn't know what was wrong with Macey but I knew I would end up just crying more right now if I asked.

Once we got to Escape I called Bex.

"Hello?"

"We're here where are you?" I said.

"I'm in the hot tub. I'm in room 16. I booked you guys some rooms by me. Your 18, Macey is 17 and Liz is 19."

"Thanks, Bex we'll meet you in the hot tub in 10." I said before hanging up and going to the front desk to sign for our rooms and get a key.

When we got to the rooms I noticed mine joined with Bex's while Macey and Liz had joining rooms across the hall.

We slipped on our swim suits barely paying attention and headed for the hot tub.

Macey's was plain black, but even with puffy eyes she made it gorgeous. Liz was wearing a pink and yellow polka dotted one, and I was wearing a splattered navy blue, grey and black suit.

When we got to the hot tub I noticed Bex had on a plain white one which really emphasized her chocolate complexion.

"You guys look terrible. Liz looks absolutely freaked. Macey your eyes are so puffy I'm not sure how you can see through them and Cam….honey, your hunched over and tears are still falling. How bad was it?" Bex said.

"Bad. My stomach hurts even more just thinking about it." I said pointing to my stomach which has been hurting since we left Roseville.

"I vote we don't talk about it yet." Macey said leaning her head back and closing her eyes. A couple of guys that work here came over to her and placed cucumbers on her eyes. I heard her sigh in contentment.

"I think I agree with Mace on this one." I said clutching my stomach and leaning back. Two more guys brought me crackers, ginger ale and Maalox; which I accepted with gratitude.

"You and Jonas ok though, Lizzy?" Bex asked turning to our worried friend.

"We look like the perfect couple next to these two." She said motioning to Macey and me.

"So no fights there at least." Bex said before motioning for another drink.

"At least." Liz said.

"Anyways!" I said trying to change the subject. I did not want to talk about Zach. I feel horrible and I still want the bastard even though I know it can't end well. There is no happy ending for us and I don't want to go through with a bad one. "What should we do today?"

"I was thinking we could go get mani-pedis then go get facials. I set up an appointment for massages, but the only next open spots were 3 days from now. We do want to get them in the same room to talk right?" Bex asked double checking.

"Yes." We said instantly. Whenever we had spa days we insisted on doing every portion of it together.

"Tomorrow we're getting hot oil treatments and whatever else we want to do for our hair. Then I was thinking we could go to their beach area and just relax. Then the next day go get our massages." Bex said taking her now full drink from the waiter.

"Excuse me; can I get a Vodka and orange? Thank you." I said.

"Vodka?" Bex said remembering my experience with this particular drink.

"Vodka is a girl's best friend." I said.

"Hey! Can I get a Millionaire Margarita?" Macey said.

"That's fitting." Bex said laughing.

"Tequila makes my clothes fall off Joe Nichols baby. I want to have some fun here." Macey said.

"Rum and coke!" Liz yelled out to the retreating figure.

"LIZ!" Bex said appalled she was partaking in our drinking this early. It was only 11:00 a.m.

"Hey! I have to deal with you guys and your problems all day! I think I deserve it!" Nobody had a response to that.

"Can I get a whiskey sour?" Bex said.

We gave her a look.

"I'm not missing out on all the fun!" Bex said laughing.

* * *

><p>Zach POV<p>

"She's going to be so sorry…." I mumbled.

"Macey is dead." Nick said rubbing his balls.

"Do you think they did any permanent damage?" Grant asked while Jonas was on the computer trying to track them. We were all devastated to find that all of their stuff was gone this morning.

"They better not have." Nick said.

"Doubt it." Jonas said.

"It hurt dude I don't know." I said on the couch.

"They want kids." Jonas said.

"After all that I'm not so sure that they want us as the fathers." Nick said shaking his head.

"Don't be stupid. You both know they still want you. They're spies but even they can't hide that." Jonas said.

"Have you found them yet?" I asked Jonas.

"No. Liz did a good job disposing all the trackers." Jonas said in admiration of his girlfriend.

"Oh my god!" I groaned feeling completely stupid.

"What?" they all said.

"Cam's necklace I gave her has a tracker!"

"Bex has one in her phone too. It might still be there." Grant said hopefully.

"Doubtful, Grant, but I'll look." Jonas said getting the codes from us.

"Cam's necklace is in Florida and Bex's phone is in Paris." Jonas said.

"Did they really go to different places?" Grant said doubtful.

"Macey still might have the tracker I put in her hair about a week ago. It's supposed to fall out after a couple weeks but for all I know it could be gone. I haven't looked." Nick said giving Jonas yet another code.

"It says….. Georgia?" Jonas said confused.

'They're in Florida." Nick and I said.

"What?" Grant and Jonas looked confused.

"I said it would fall off eventually. They are obviously heading to Florida. It must have fell off when they got gas." Nick said.

"Boys, looks like we're going to Florida." I said heading to my room to pack.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do when we get there?" Grant asked from the backseat of car.<p>

"Well they're at a spa according to Cam's necklace." Jonas said.

"We'll look at their next appointment and knock out the people who are assisting them for it then take their place." Nick said.

"And when they try to kill us….." I said shrugging.

"They won't kill us…yet." Nick said looking mischievous.

"What are you planning, dude?" Grant said laughing.

"Jonas where are their rooms? When we get there I believe we'll just put our stuff in the room we will be staying in." Nick said chuckling.

"Bex is in 16, Macey is in 17, Cam is in 18 and Liz is in 19. Bex and Cam have joining rooms and Macey and Liz have joining rooms across the hall." Jonas said looking at his computer.

"Looks like the girls will be getting a new roommate." Nick said evilly.

"Looks like we are so dead." Jonas said with a sigh.

"Hey! She hit me in the balls! She'll get what's coming to her!" I said. Of course I won't hurt her but I know she'll never do it again once I'm done with her.

Cammie POV

The past few days have been great! I've never been so relaxed! The Zach issue doesn't seem like such a big issue anymore.

He'll learn that we just can't ever be together. It's completely stupid with our jobs and one day he'll get it.

We've had such relaxing few days. Today we're going to get massages. Bex made sure we booked the hottest guys they have. Getting rubbed by hot guys? Hell yes!

Zach POV

"What's their appointments today, Jonas?" I said while Nick parked the car.

"Massages at 2 o'clock. Together. In room J. Quote: "I want the hottest four guys you have in that room at 2 o'clock sharp!" Jonas read.

"Bex." Grant said shaking his head.

"It's 1:45 guys we better hurry." I said determined to get through to her that we belong together.

Together we set off to find their rooms once we did we picked the lock and inside we found an extra set of keys on the nightstand. Perfect.

We all came out at once. We went to stand in front of room J. The girls were talking inside. 4 guys came around the corner and knocked them out. We put on quick disguising and uniforms we found in the supply closet.

We knew the girls wouldn't suspect as long as we used different voices. Piece of cake.

Cammie POV

"All I've got to say is that they better be hot. I recommended four of their finest piece of asses." Bex said sitting on her table.

The order went Liz, Macey, Bex, then me.

"Jeez, Bex! Way to make us seem desperate." I said tightening my towel. I felt so exposed because they made me use the totally naked option. I could tell Liz felt the same way.

"Hey, we deserve to have some fun. Why not meet a sexy guy who can give killer massages?" Bex said.

I just laughed and shook my head. At that moment 4 guys walked in. They looked so familiar it was scary. I mean their face structure and they way they walked. I had never seen the hair or eye color matched with these faces but I still couldn't shake the feeling I knew them from somewhere.

"Hello, ladies. How are we today? I'm Luke." The guy who walked in said and he looked just like Nick. As I looked closer the others looked like the rest of the guys. Wow I really need to get them off my mind….

"I'm Seth." The Zach look alike said.

"Jake." Grant look alike said.

"Stephen." Jonas look alike said.

"Great." Macey said giving Luke her flirty million dollar smile.

"Are their any specific areas we can help you with today?" Jake said.

"I have a lot of tension in my shoulders and right in here." Bex said moving her hands just above her breasts. She batted her eyelashes seductively.

I choked back a laugh. I looked at Liz and she was doing the same.

"My hamstrings and calves have really been giving me trouble Macey said gesturing the back of her thighs and part of her ass. I rolled my eyes.

"What can I do for you today ma'am?" Seth said winking. Great just what I need a reminder of Zach. As I looked closer his biceps looked the same: the slight tan and definition.

I scrunched my eyebrows then a heard someone clear their throat. Seth.

"Sorry, um not really just average time everywhere I guess." I said.

"My forearms, hands and feet." I heard Liz stammer.

"Let's get started shall we? We have one hour with you lovely ladies." Luke said. Macey's eyes narrowed she looked at me when they turned around to get lotion. She mouthed "looks like Nick!" to me. I nodded and mouthed Zach and pointed to Seth.

Bex cleared her throat getting our attention. "Paranoid!" she mouthed to us. Liz was staring at Stephen as if she was trying to see right through him.

I blocked them out as Seth turned around. I needed to focus or this would not be good. It's just a random guy. It is not Zach.

"Why don't we start with your neck and back." Seth said turning around with warmed up lotion.

I nodded. He turned around waiting for me to turn around and place the towel around my lower half. I placed my head in the hole and seconds later I felt hot lotion being dripped onto my body.

His hands were rough yet soft. His callused hands were gentle on the sensitive skin on my back. They were familiar. It was Zach I was sure of it.

He knew which places would make me want to squirm in the pleasure. He knew how to make me feel good. The worst part was he KNEW me. I tensed knowing they would make their presence known soon.

"So how long did you ladies think you could hide?" Nick said losing the fake voice.

The pressed on of our pressure points once and we all hissed. It was only for a second but the kept their hands hovered over the spot. We knew we couldn't get out of this.

"Shit." Macey cursed.

"'Cam, we aren't wearing bras or underwear! Are you serious! Hot guys will be giving us massages! Are you crazy?' Bet ya wished you should have listened to Cam now!" I said mocking Bex and Macey while talking in third person.

"How were we supposed to know this would happen?" Bex said.

"Ok, enough. We need to talk." Zach said.

"What a promising position you put us in Mr. Goode! What do you want next? A fucking lap dance?" I said pissed trying to figure out how to get the towel around me and get out of this mess.

"Maybe later. First, we need to have a chat." Zach said.

"I am not talking to him! Nothing you do will make me." Macey said.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Bex said.

"I already told you what I thought about this and you aren't going to change my mind!" I said.

"Ugh! You guys are impossible! Will you guys talk already? This is utterly ridiculous! You can't hide forever! Jonas let me up." Liz said. She got up and wrapped the towel tighter around her since she was facing upwards where Macey and I were facing down. Bex was in Liz's same position but Grant had his hands ready to push her pressure points.

We were all speechless.

"That's it! I am so sick of you guys fighting all the time! You will go straight to your rooms and discuss your issues with your boyfriends!" Liz said sounding like a mother.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Bex and I said at the same time.

"I have my own mother thank you!" Macey said.

"Rebecca! Cameron! Macey! I swear to god if you don't get your asses in your rooms in the next 5 minutes I will roundhouse kick you so hard you'll have to go to the hospital!" Liz said.

We didn't say anything. We knew that Liz was dead serious. Gallagher Girls didn't give threats unless they completely meant it.

"The girls will be waiting in their rooms. Meet them there in 10 minutes." Liz said.

"What rooms?" Jonas asked innocently.

"HA! Hon, I'm pretty sure you already know." Liz said before pushing them out of the room.

"Way to cross to the bloody dark side, Liz." Bex said.

"It's about time you guys just talked. This has gone too far. It's amazing how you could face 20 enemy agents without a blink of an eye but the guys you love scare you shitless.

"You suck, Liz." Bex said before going to change.

Looks like we are going to have to have the talk we never wanted….

**Ha ha! Looks like they're gonna have a talk! ;) What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review children!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhhhh! Time for the talk! Ha ha! Sorry for the wait! I've had a lot going on with getting ready for my cruise and softball stuff! So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

Cammie POV

"You go in first." Macey said pushing me first.

"Oh, hell no!" I said running around them to the end of our little line we made. We were down the hall from our rooms and were completely dreading what was about to happen.

"I'm guessing none of us has a way out of this, huh?" Bex said for once in her life actually looking terrified.

"I got nothing." I said.

"Nope." Macey said biting her lip.

"Shit." Bex said rubbing her temples.

"Time to face the fucking music." I said stomping to my door.

"Good luck, ladies; looks like we'll need it." Macey said walking to her room.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Sit. You're going to be here for awhile." Zach said from the window; not turning around to look at me.

_Shit! Look what you got yourself into now, Cammie..._

Bex POV

_Deep breaths, Bex. It's just Grant._

_Now that's kind of the problem isn't it? _My inner voice argued.

"You gonna come in or just stand out here the whole night?" Grant said opening the door and pulling me inside.

I didn't say anything. I just glared. Grant crossed his arms and sighed.

I rolled my eyes in a way of saying this was ridiculous.

Grant ran his fingers through his hair in frustration in a way of saying this isn't ridiculous why are you always so difficult?

I scoffed as if saying you'd think you'd be used to this by now.

Grant groaned as put his hands on the back of his head as if saying you'd think, but no—it's still extremely annoying.

I just glared again as if saying well say something.

He glared at me until I started to squirm under his gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said refusing to look him in the eye.

"So she talks! I wonder if she'll finally explain why she always has a look of hurt in her eyes when she looks at me, or the occasional longing that proves she's still attracted to me." Grant said mockingly.

"I don't look at you like that." I mumbled crossing my arms. I was extremely uncomfortable; which only made this weirder. I have never been uncomfortable with Grant.

"Wow. I can't tell if you think you're just that good of a spy and can hide that from me or you really believe the lies you're telling yourself." Grant said laughing exasperated.

"What the hell do you know? I—!" I finally burst out only to be interrupted.

"What the hell do I know? Let's get something straight, baby. I know you better than you do yourself. Hell I know you better than Cam does!" Grant said putting his hands around my upper arms.

"You think you know me so well? Then why couldn't you figure out why I broke it off? Don't you bloody dare tell me you know me better than I know myself when you have no clue what the hell is going on." I said with clenched teeth.

"Care to enlighten me on why you felt the need to screw up something as strong as we had?" he said his fingers digging into my arms. He gave me this look and I just blew up.

Shocked at myself I saw Grant's eyes widen when I said, "I heard you and Breanly were having sex in the kitchen at the office 4 months ago."

Macey POV

_I do not want to do this! I do not want to do this! I do not want to do this!_

I opened the door and planned on closing it and saying I didn't see him so I went to the bar.

No such luck. He was standing right in front of the door when it opened.

"Fml." I muttered.

"Honey, we can do this the easy way or the _hard _way." Nick said stroking my hips to the sides of my breasts. Hard way? Oh shit. He moves any closer to my nipples I will be putty in his hands. He pulled me into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"What's the easy way?" I gasped.

"I knew you would make this easier for yourself. I mean our hot, angry sex is great but it's rare when I see you sweet and pleading with me which will happen by the end of the night, sweetheart." Nick said arrogantly.

"We'll see." I said hoarsely.

"So why have you been more of a bitch lately than usual?" Nick whispered in my ear.

I shivered but I managed to move away from him.

"Screw you, Nick." I snapped.

"I knew you wanted to." He winked. "Come on, Mace. Seriously—all seduction aside—what's going on?" Nick said looking at me with a serious gaze.

"It's nothing, Nick! God! You've been a real jerk lately you know that? Ugh!" I said taking more steps away from him.

"I've been a real jerk? How the hell am I supposed to act when you won't come near me! You've avoided me like the plague but then go on with that bullshit about you being happy I didn't give up on you! In reality I think you resent it but you're trying to convince yourself that you don't!" Nick yelled coming closer to me.

"Bullshit! I do not resent that!" I defended. _If he only fucking knew!_

"Then explain! Macey, I mean it. What the hell is going on?" Nick said.

I looked away. Tears were brimming my eyes. This was not good! Why couldn't he just drop it?

"Mace, please." Nick said anguished.

I closed my eyes and a few tears fell as I said the words.

"I was…..pregnant, Nick."

Cammie POV

"You should not be here. You broke your leg not too long ago and your taking fucking rode trips when the guy who shot you could have followed and gotten killed all because of this stunt of yours! Jesus, Cam! And that knee in the groin! You will seriously be sorry about that one!" Zach lectured.

I sat on the bed and watched him pace in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Cam, just tell me you aren't in love with me and I'll leave you alone." Zach said coming to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me up against his body.

My body molded so perfectly to his it was like we were made for each other. My breaths were coming in short gasps.

_Why the hell did he have to smell so good?_

"I can't think when you're this close." I said placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away. Well, more like just placing my hands on his chest. My hands refused to put any pressure to push him even a millimeter away.

"Good. Do you love me?" he chuckled. Oh my god! He isn't!

Oh yes he is! Zach started kissing my neck and I all but melted into his arms.

I gently moaned.

"Cam." Zach said against my neck.

"Mmm?" I said putting my hands on his shoulders to keep me upright.

His arms were around my waist and his fingers were drawing light patterns on the small of my back. I arched my back into him so he could have better access to my neck.

"Do you love me?" he said kissing up my neck to the hollow beneath my ear.

"Oooohh, god yes!" I said. I couldn't think straight.

"Why are you resisting so much?" Zach said.

"Hmmm?" I said absentmindedly.

"Maybe I should stop you are seriously incoherent when I do this." Zach smirked.

"No…" I mumbled pulling tighter so every part of me was touching him. I felt a small bump on my stomach.

"Why are you resisting so much?" he said again stroking the side of my breast.

"I'm—I'm scared." I stuttered.

"Why?"

"You're a player and—oh god that feels good—I don't know if I'm good enough to keep you."

"Do you know why I was at the gym all the time while you were gone?" Zach asked taking my hand and running it over his gloriously, amazing 8 pack.

"Oh god." I gasped. Damn! That boy is sexy as hell!

"I wanted to impress you. I want you, Cam. I love you and I'm sick of playing the friend game. We can be so much better. Don't fight it. I won't leave you." Zach whispered in my ear causing another shiver to ripple through me.

"You're a pl—player, Zach." I faltered.

"Because I was looking for someone like you, Cam. I shouldn't have been looking for something that was right in front of me." he said before pushing me back into the wall and covering my mouth with his.

He kissed me as if I was made of glass. It shocked me into speechlessness. It made me feel precious and safe.

That's when it dawned on me: Zach loves me and would never hurt me.

But do I want to lose that? Going further could ruin my friendship with him and if I didn't stop him soon I wouldn't be able to. My hands were already under his shirt feeling his rock hard abs.

"I need you, Gallagher Girl." Zach rasped putting his hands on the hem of my shirt. He looked at me for consent to move on.

"What if the sex isn't good and it ruins our friendship?" I said. Zach took a step back to look at me but I just took a step closer. I couldn't stand to be away from him but going farther with him scared me shitless.

"What if it's good? What if you finally realize what I've known for months? You could lose all your doubts tonight if you trust me with your body. And, honey, sex with me is always Goode." He smirked.

"You would have plenty of experience. Maybe I should go ask one of the sluts you dated what they think." I said trying to pull away but my feet wouldn't comply.

"Do you trust me, Cam?" Zach said while his fingers drifted down and went under my skirt to stroke my wet folds through my underwear.

"Oh god—yes!" I said arching my back. His very prominent bump was pressing against my stomach and it was so erotic that I got even wetter.

_Looks like you're going to be partaking in some _very _hot sex with your best friend. Good job, dumbass._

Bex POV

"You heard what?" Grant said.

_Oh my god! Did I seriously just say that?_

"You heard what, Bex?" Grant said.

"You heard me." I said standing up straighter and putting my hands on my hips.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Grant said flabbergasted.

"Tina. Did you really think it would never get to me? Just because the other girls didn't know didn't mean I wouldn't receive the courtesy to know what my long-time boyfriend was doing in the kitchen with another spy." I said shaking my head trying desperately not to cry.

"Tina. That explains a lot. Bex, how many of Tina's rumors have actually been true?" Grant said meeting my gaze with a gentleness I wasn't expecting.

"She's been getting better facts over the years, Grant." I snapped although that was exactly what I had thought when I first heard.

"I didn't have sex with Breanly, Bex. I never have and I never plan to." Grant said.

"Tell it to someone who cares. I'm out of here." I said walking towards the door.

"You seriously don't believe me?" Grant said stepping in front of my path.

"Does it even matter anymore? We're done, Grant." I said stuttering over done.

"Is that really what you want? I love you, Bex. I don't want to lose you. I want to marry you, have kids and grow old with you." Grant said with a sincerity that almost brought me to tears.

"Grant, just the thought of you with Breanly made me sick! I don't ever want to feel that way again. I don't plan on it. How can I even believe you? It just felt real. I mean if it's true it probably wasn't the first time. You were gone a lot during those last 3 weeks before I found out." I said in a rational voice even though inside I was anything but.

"I cannot believe you! You would believe a rumor from Tina over me? The guy you were with since junior year in high school? The guy who gave you your first kiss and lost your virginity to?" Grant said laughing humorlessly.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't think of a come back. I felt horrible. Maybe he was right.

"You want to know what I was doing those three weeks before you broke it off? I was out engagement ring shopping. I was planning everything so I could propose to you the night you broke it off.

"If you would have waited for desert you would have found a diamond ring on top of your chocolate cake. I planned on marrying you and you think I was sleeping with someone else.

"It hurts, Bex. It hurts to know you don't trust me when I have been nothing but faithful to you all of these years." Grant said tormented.

"You were going to propose?" I gasped.

"Yeah, I was." He said pulling out the ring from his pocket.

"Why do you still have it?" I said astounded at the beautiful ring in the Tiffany's box.

"Because I am still madly in love with you. I want to work this out more than anything. I'll do anything to take your fear of losing me to someone else. I want you, Bex."

"You didn't sleep with Breanly?" I said still afraid to hear the answer.

"No. I love you. Bex, now that you know I didn't sleep with her….." he said getting on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Macey POV

"What do you mean you _were _pregnant? When? How?" Nick spluttered.

"I think you know how." I grumbled.

"When?" Nick said coming towards me.

"2 months ago." I choked out before I turned to the window and let silent tears fall.

"What? What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Nick said.

"And take the chance of you leaving? I was scared, Nick! We aren't even married and are not close at all to having a child! I was freaking out! I didn't know how to tell you!" I yelled.

"Macey, you can tell me anything! I would have not left you when you were going to have our baby! I love you! I'm not saying I want a baby right this second but if that were to happen I know we would be ok. That baby would be so loved and we would just have to be ready for one." Nick said.

"Yeah, well it doesn't even matter there is no baby anymore!" I spat crossing my arms with tears still streaming down my face.

"Why? What happened? Oh god, Macey! Please don't tell me you got an abortion!" Nick said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The side effects are horrible so no abortion." I said bitterly.

"Macey, you would have really gotten an abortion?" Nick said.

"No. Trust me at first I thought about it, but then the closer I got to making the decision…I couldn't. I knew if I did I would be destroying a part of both of us. I couldn't destroy a little you." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What happened, Mace?" Nick said pulling me into a hug.

"I had a miscarriage three weeks after I found out. The doctor said I didn't do anything wrong; it was just bad luck but I can't help feeling like it was my fault." I mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, babe, why didn't you tell me?" He said stroking my hair.

"It didn't matter anymore. The baby's gone. There was nothing to tell." I sobbed.

"Mace, sweetheart, you shouldn't have had to go through that alone." Nick said holding me tighter.

"You're not mad?" I wept.

"Honey, what is there to be mad about?" Nick said lifting my chin so I would look him in the eyes.

"I killed our baby!" I bawled.

"Shh, sweetheart, you did not kill our baby. It was just bad luck." Nick soothed.

I just cried not able to say anymore. Nick pulled me over to the bed and we lay down. He pulled me onto his chest where I cried myself to sleep.

**What did you think? Goode? Bad? Favorite line? Review!**

**Hard2getchameleon- I actually found fanfiction because I was looking for info about Heist Society ha ha! I have thought about writing lemons for it but I just wasn't sure how good I was at writing at all yet so I didn't. I might though.**

**Review peeps!**

**Please go to my profile and vote on my poll for which one of my stories is your fav!**


	8. AN sorry

Alright, you guys this is what happened: See I was writing chapters for the Gang is Back and Kisses, Pranks & True Loves. I wanted to get the chapters done before I left for vacation and it was coming along great but the day before I was leaving and finishing up the chapters my computer crashed. I lost everything. I was even writing my own book and it's gone too. I just got back today from my cruise and I will try writing as fast as I can but I have to restart the chapter so I don't know how long it will take. I am so sorry for the wait guys but I need your patience. Sorry this isn't the chapter you all wanted but I wanted to explain what happened so you can all stop freaking.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Sorry for the wait! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls!**

**Chapter 8**

Cammie POV

"Thank god!" Zach gasped out. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

Clothes flew in every which direction. Once we were fully unclothed I was laying on the bed with Zach on top of me looking me over with satisfaction. His gaze was making uncomfortable so I went to cover my breasts and in between my legs.

"No. Don't. You're beautiful," he said huskily before her bent down to kiss the tops of my breasts

"Zach! Wait!" I gasped out.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned but he was still kissing my breasts.

"I'm—I'm a virgin!" I gasped when he bit gently at the tip of my right breast.

"You are a what?" Zach said looking up with wide eyes.

I immediately started thinking the worst. _Will he make fun of me? Change his mind? Will he not want to take away his best friend's innocence?_

_Wait. Me innocent? Yeah right!_

I couldn't speak. I barely managed a nod.

A big grin spread across Zach's face confusing me.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot? This isn't funny!" I said hitting his shoulder.

"It's cute, Cam. My little Gallagher Girl is a virgin? Priceless," he said shaking his head in wonder.

"Priceless? Try pathetic. Who's heard of a 25 year old virgin?" I said pissed off that he thought this was even remotely funny.

"Cam, I love you and you being a virgin is just icing on the cake. It killed me to think of other guys touching you. I was crazy jealous at the thought of it. To find out that I'm your first is such a relief and it will totally boost up my ego," he said winking.

"What if I do something wrong?" I asked worried.

"There is no wrong here. It's just you and me. The rest of the world does not exist right now." He looked at me with pure adoration. "I've, also, said this before and I'll say it again: sex with me is always Goode." He smirked then became serious. "Seriously Gallagher Girl, I love you which will make this the best moment of my life."

"You're incorrigible," I said rolling my eyes.

"But you love me." He smirked.

"The verdict is still out on why though," I murmured pulling him back down to kiss me.

"You wound me! I thought it was obvious," Zach said kissing me with a smirk.

Bex POV

"You—you—w—want to…." _Deep breaths, Bex. _"marry me?" I finally got out. My knees buckled. Grant caught me and set me on the bed.

"Bex? You alright?" he asked freaking out. He was kneeling in front of me trying to catch my eye.

"Are you serious?" I asked my wide eyes finally meeting his.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to know if you're ok?" Grant asked confused at my reaction.

"Not that! You seriously want to marry me?" I said breathless.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Baby, I wouldn't have followed you here like some sort of stalker and sneak into your massage room if I didn't want to be with you. I want forever, Bex."

My mouth dropped open and I know I looked like a bloody psycho.

"Bex!" Grant said waving his head in front of my face. He must have been trying to get my attention for a while.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Can you give me an answer you're sort of freaking me out over here." He was pacing now.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't get any words out. It was like something else was controlling my body.

Something was: my heart.

Macey POV

I woke up at 3 in the morning. I looked over to see Nick holding me tightly against his chest. His shirt was soaked in my tears. That's when I realized I was still crying.

_Macey McHenry! Pull yourself together for Christ's sakes!_

"Mace? You ok?" Nick said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I c-c-c-can't stop crying," I said my voice hoarse.

"Honey, there. Was. Nothing. You. Could. Have. Done," Nick said enunciating.

"What if I can't get pregnant again? What if I never get to be a mom?" The tears were silently falling now.

"Where is this coming from? I never heard you talk about kids like this," Nick said his eyebrows pulled in.

"My parents sucked. I made a vow my children would never feel the isolation I did. I don't think they really loved me. I was just there to look good for the paparazzi. I want children. I want them to know how much I love them. I want to be the parent mine never were," I said looking into his eyes.

"Your parents are idiots, Mace. Did the doctor say you can't get pregnant again?" he said wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"No, he said I should wait a while to try again so I don't screw up my body," I said sniffling. _Wow, Mace. This is really attractive._

"See? He didn't say you couldn't get pregnant. He said to wait a little while," Nick said gently.

"What if I can't? That's a possibility! I mean women all over the world can't have babies. What if I am one of them?" I asked desperately clutching his t-shirt.

"Then we'll adopt. There are plenty of options for those women. I know that isn't exactly what you want but if you think about it you're helping kids who felt like you. The parents put them in an orphanage and they feel isolated and unloved. You could change that by adopting."

"You're right," I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. What?" Nick said floored.

"You're right," I repeated rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, let me record this," Nick said about to get up. I pulled him back down and snuggled in his arms.

"Don't be an asshole." I punched his bicep lightly.

"I just have a quick question. How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?" Nick said with an annoying grin.

"Like vinegar. Now shut up, dickhead and hold me." **(A/N The like vinegar quote was from ****The Blind Side**** I think.)**

Liz POV

"Who do you think will kill who?" I asked Jonas sitting next to him on the couch with the popcorn I just popped.

"I think the girls have reached their limit. They won't be able to fight them long," he said putting his arm around me.

"So you think the boys will get through to them too?" I said relaxing.

"Oh yeah. Hey, you never did get your massage. Come here," Jonas said setting me in between his legs. He started massaging my tense shoulders.

Cammie POV

I finally pulled away from Zach's fervent kiss bursting for air. He moved to my neck biting then licking the sting away. He started to draw the skin into his mouth where he sucked. Hard.

I whimpered in pleasure.

He ran his hand down my arm and over my stomach to my curls.

He felt my arousal and I was too far gone to be embarrassed.

He thrust one long finger into me. I gasped. He smirked.

He began priming me and I thrust my hips up to meet his hand. Zach wasn't having that. He pushed my hips back down on the bed and latched his mouth to my right nipple.

I cried out in ecstasy. Zach added another finger stretching me. He hit the g-spot I thought was a myth and I came so hard I saw stars.

Before I had too much time to recover from my orgasm Zach sheathed himself and slowly entered me. When he came to my barrier I winced.

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl," he said before thrusting through it.

I had a death grip on his shoulders. I was taking deep breaths. Finally the pain subsided.

"You alright?" Zach gasped. I could tell he was using all of his control not to start thrusting madly inside me.

"Yeah," I said shimmying my hips into his.

He groaned before he started making love to me.

Bex POV

I wanted to say yes. I love him and I always wanted to be with him forever. So why couldn't I say it?

That little voice in my head wouldn't shut up.

_Bex, do you really want to take the walls around your heart down? Don't you remember how much it hurt?_

That little voice in my head was seriously pissing me off. It was its fault in the first place that I went through that heart break. I really didn't believe Grant would cheat but I listened to that voice anyways.

Screw the voice!

"Yes!" I choked out. He whipped around astonished.

He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me.

"I missed you so much!" I said when he moved to my neck. Tears were falling down my face.

"Promise you won't leave me again!" Grant said. We both knew missions would cause us to travel separately. He was talking about emotionally.

"I promise. I am so sorry, Grant!" I said relieved I was in his arms again.

"God, I've missed you so much!" Grant said holding me tight to him.

I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him.

We practiced our honeymoon the rest of the night.

Cammie POV

I lay back completely spent. We were sweating like we just ran 10 miles. We were breathing the same. Zach pulled me against him.

We were spooning. Yes actually spooning!

"Good night, Gallagher Girl. I love you," he whispered sweetly in my ear.

"G'night. Love you too," I said with a small smile at my lips.

I was content. I could see myself here in his arms in 20 years. I could see us together forever.

I fell asleep with that thought.

When I woke up at 5 in the morning that wasn't what I was thinking at all.

What was I doing? Content? That's dangerous! I couldn't feel this way! Zach was already my weakness but now it was a million times worse. This could not happen.

I was freaking out! I slipped out of Zach's arms putting a pillow in my place. He cuddled up with it subconsciously and I almost got back in the bed, back in his arms. Then I thought about our jobs and how we could get killed in the field because of our connection.

I couldn't let that happen. I saw how my mom was when my dad was around. She was so happy. When he went MIA she was miserable. She put on a good face for everyone around her but I knew better. She was ripped to pieces.

I don't think I could live through that if Zach never came back.

I wrote a quick note telling him I couldn't do this and not to come look for me.

I left. I grabbed my bag and walked out. I didn't look back. I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave.

Zach POV

When I woke up the next morning I knew I was grinning like a fool. That was until I looked beside me. Gallagher Girl wasn't there. I was about to get up and look for her but I saw the way the pillow was angled.

She put it there in place of herself. I broke out into a sweat and raced out of the bed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I saw a note on the night stand.

It was from her telling me not to come find her. As if I would listen to that shit!

She left me.

I couldn't let her get too far away.

Page break

"Gallagher Girl is gone!" I said bursting through the joining room door to Bex and Grant's room.

"She's what?" Bex shrieked holding the bed sheet over her body.

"Man, what the hell are you talking about?" Grant said looking just as freaked out. Cam was like the little sister he never had.

"She left me! I woke up this morning and she was gone! All she left was this note that told me not to come looking for her!" I screamed.

"I'll call Macey and Liz's rooms and tell them to get the hell over here. When we find her I am going to kick her bloody ass!" Bex said in her British accent.

Bex POV

Zach is a bloody mess. I don't know what we're going to do. They don't call Cammie the Chameleon for nothing. If she doesn't want to be found I doubt we can find her.

We have no choice though. Zach has gone off the deep end and won't stop pacing.

Jonas and Liz have been working furiously on their laptops. They looked at the CIA database to see if she was stupid enough to go on a mission even though she's still in boot for her leg.

Nothing.

They have been looking at police reports hoping she was driving recklessly because she is such a mess and they caught her.

Macey burst into the room with a hopeful looking Nick behind her.

"I left one of my makeup bags in our car!" she said loudly like this was a big deal.

"Who cares, Mace? You have like 3 more in your room," I said checking for clues in drawers in Zach and Cam's room.

"I put bugs in them in case anyone tries to screw them up! Liz and Jonas can track the bug and wahla! We've found Cammie!" she said looking satisfied.

"What model was it, Macey?" Liz asked typing with extreme purpose now.

"A 24686 extension 5415 macrebre model," Macey recited.

After a few moments of Liz and Jonas silently typing they both found her.

"I've got her!" they both said at the same time.

"Where is she?" Zach said grabbing the keys to the boys' car.

"I-18 drive about 5 minutes and you'll find her car. It's stopped," Liz said with her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"You want us to come?" Grant asked putting his arms around me.

"No, I need to think about how to handle this," Zach said sprinting out the door.

Zach POV

I was driving for an hour until I found her car I still had no idea how to handle this.

I parked behind her and raced to the driver's door. She wasn't inside.

_Shit!_

Where the hell did she go?

I was beyond pissed. If she is hitch hiking or got into a car with a stranger I will strangle her. After I make sure she's ok first of course.

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Review! Sorry I took so long. I think I say that every time but I just have to be in a mood to write or else it sucks and I don't believe in posting stuff that I'm not somewhat proud of. I would like to inform you that this story will be coming to a close soon. Also, I keep thinking of more ideas for stories and I have a hard time thinking of nothing else. As soon as this story is over I will start one of my new ideas. So in your reviews if you could tell me what you thought of this chapter and what story you think I should start next that would be awesome!**

**Before I forget! Please vote on my poll for your favorite story of mine!**

**Here are summaries to my ideas: (I'll come up with titles later)**

**Story #1: Bex is getting married to Grant. Her maid of honor is Cammie. Grants best man is Zach. This will be the best wedding ever if Cam has anything to say about it. Cam's wedding was a huge dud when her groom (Zach) walked away after she gave him an out in a fight before the wedding. Everyone at the wedding is whispering about the two and Bex can't stand to see her best friend so hurt. Their friends all know they are right for each other but will they be able to convince them of that?**

**Story #2: Cam decides she shouldn't run away. She tells Zach she can't leave without feeling 100% prepared. Solomon can think of no other place to keep Cam safe other than Blackthorne. Cam's in for a surprise when she gets there and Solomon tells her who is in charge of watching her: none other than Zachary Goode and his minions (Grant, Nick and Jonas). The boys aren't sure what is going on until Cam surprises them. Will Cam survive against these boys? Will Solomon get more paranoid and bring in more reinforcements? Of course he knows nobody will protect Cam better than the Blackthorne boys but will a little help from her best friends be what she needs to trust them?**

**Story #3: There is another exchange with Blackthorne. Gallagher Girls are going crazy and Cam is more than skeptical. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan believe they needed a better cover. They are picking some boys to be football player and some girls for cheerleaders. The girls are not happy whatsoever. The boys somehow convince Solomon they need a deeper cover. So Solomon plays matchmaker and the girls are even less happy than before. Will they all go up in flames or will they work together and learn to love the infamous Blackthorne boys?**

**Please tell me what you think! I have thought of little else so I'd appreciate your opinions!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Zach POV

I had to drive for twenty more minutes until I found her. She was soaked. It was pouring and I could tell she was shivering.

It's safe to say I was pissed.

"Get in the car!" I yelled out the open passenger window.

She didn't even answer me. She just kept sloshing in the rain.

"God damn it, Cam! If I have to stop this car and drag you in this car things will be twenty times worse than you've already made them!" I practically growled.

"You _did not _just threaten me," she said in a slow even voice. She had stopped in her tracks and her eyes were closed—obviously trying to control her temper.

"More like a promise," I grumbled stopping the car.

"Go to hell," she said before continuing her stomping through the rain. She didn't even bother to walk around puddles anymore.

I'd had enough. I parked the car and got out.

"I'm already there," I said standing in the rain facing her retreating figure.

I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how to fix her shattered heart. I didn't know if I could make her see that we belong together. I was lost.

My words stopped her though. That was the only spark of hope I needed.

"Why did you leave?" I asked walking towards her. She was still facing away. She was shaking. I didn't know if it was from the cold or fear.

Of me? I wasn't sure.

"Did I hurt you?" I said worried she was scared of me.

"No," she choked.

That was when I noticed her body was quivering with sobs.

"What happened? Why did you leave?"

Silence.

"Please, Gallagher Girl…" I said lost as to how to go about this.

"I can't do this, Zach," she said through her tears. She finally turned towards me.

Tears were running down her cheeks and I had never seen her look so fragile.

That's when my heart broke.

Cammie POV

I felt weak. I was scared. I was lost.

Why him? Why now? Why _Zach_?

We could get killed. I needed him so much it was hard to breathe just thinking about losing him. This is insane! If I ever lost him I don't think I could function. That was after telling him I love him and making love to him. How would I feel after we got married or had kids?

I don't think I could live through losing him. If I left now it would be easier.

Or at least that's what I was telling myself as I was standing in front of him soaked to the bone with tears running down my face.

"I can't do this, Zach." I saw his face crumble. It was like I crushed him into a million pieces. It was like I punched him in the gut and threw him in a pool of acid.

No, not even that would bring the deep look of hurt I saw on his face.

"Why?" he said in complete dread.

"I don't think I could live through losing you," I whispered so low I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

He looked at me with a blank expression. His walls from when we were in high school were back. The ones I worked so hard to get passed.

I cried harder.

"What do you mean 'lose me'?" he asked.

"Zach, I can't go through my life getting so close to you I crumble if you leave. What happens if you get killed on a mission? What happens if you go MIA? I won't end up like my mother—so distraught at every word whispered about my dad. She may think she hides it but I know the truth," I said through tears. He was close to me. I could feel the heat from his body and the contrast to my cold one was ridiculous.

His face slowly let the mask go as he started to completely understand my words.

"You are not your mother. You're mom wasn't the only one who lost someone. You lost a father. And you overcame your sorrow and made something of your life.

"Your mom took care of you. She helped you become the woman you are today. She couldn't go back to the life that reminded her so much of your dad because she needed to make sure you could make it in the life your dad lived because she knew there was no way to talk you out of it.

"You and your mom don't compare because you are your father. She saw that. She knew you were going to do great things just like him. She knew she still had a part of him left. It's in you. That's why she never went back into the CIA. And she was distraught because she was so proud of him. Of the man he was. Not because she can't live without him. She can.

"You are. You don't need me. We should be together because we love each other and we want to spend the time we have together. Nobody is immortal. Don't be afraid to embrace life. Live it to the fullest. We can do that. We can have a future," he said looking deep into my soul.

"You can't know that about my mom," I said shaking my head.

"I do. I'm not the only one who figured that out either," he said gently.

I didn't know what to say. I just continued to cry. He pulled me into his arms.

I didn't resist. I couldn't if I wanted to. He was home. He was my safe haven.

"I just need to know this: do you love me like you said last night?" he said as I cried on his shoulder.

He kissed my hair and I knew I couldn't walk away from us anymore.

"I love you, Zachary Goode," I said snuggling into his embrace.

He tightened his hold on me and sighed with relief.

Zach pulled away to see my face.

"I want forever, Gallagher Girl."

I nodded my head smiling through my tears of love.

"Will you grace me with your hand in marriage?" he said in a formal tone. He was smiling instead of smirking for once. He pulled out a diamond ring. It was square cut with sapphire hearts on both sides of it.

"I don't know…." I swallowed my gasp so I could tease him. I gave him a bright smile and nodded.

"You are such a brat," he said sliding the ring on before he swung me in his arms to kiss me.

**I know it's short but I'm bringing the story to a close. I'm gonna write a short epilogue and the story will be finished! I really hope you guys loved the story!**


	11. Epilogue

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Cammie was walking down the aisle looking as beautiful as ever. Her arm was wrapped tightly in Solomon's grasp. The man she looked up to for most of her life.

Rachel Morgan who was sitting up in the front row looked at her daughter with pride and tears stung her eyes.

Solomon looked at Cammie and whispered, "Your father would be so proud of you. He loves you. Never forget that."

Cammie smiled and kissed his cheek. Her eyes met Zach's and her smile was so wide it hurt her cheeks.

He was standing next to the priest and his groomsmen who were none other than Grant, Nick, and Jonas.

They were all in all black suits and a deep purple tie.

Cammie's bridesmaids were in long purple satin dresses with a slit cut up to their thighs. They were all beautiful.

Everyone could see Zach was the happiest guy in the world. His one in a million was walking down the aisle and she couldn't have been prettier.

Her dress was a simple satin, white, strapless dress. There was a deep purple sash tied around her small waist to tie together the wedding colors. Her hair was flowing in soft bronze curls around her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled under smoky eye shadow. Her veil flowed behind her over dark purple rose petals.

It was perfect.

When she got to the alter she hugged her mother and told her she would be ok. She would always be her little girl. She looked up and asked god to let her father know—wherever he was—that she loved him and she was lucky enough to find love. He would always have a special part of her heart and she would never forget him.

Solomon gives her away and she walks up the alter steps, gives Bex her dark purple roses. Bex smiles at her best friend and they give each other a look that says they will both be happy forever now. Bex's wedding and engagement ring were sparkling on her hand and both women couldn't be happier. Cammie had been Bex's maid of honor like they always planned as kids.

Cam looked at Macey, then to Macey's stomach where her baby was growing. She was 3 weeks pregnant and engaged to be married within the next month. Liz was the maid of honor, Jonas the best man. Macey's ring was every bit as extravagant as she was. It was a huge square cut with diamonds circling the ring.

Little Lizzie had a bare left ring finger, but Jonas was planning on asking her tonight under the lit up gazebo located where the reception was being held. Cammie smiled at Liz and Liz couldn't be happier for one of her best friends

The girls would be sisters for life. They all overcame their fears and were with their men as it should be. Cammie was getting 3 Blackthorne boys as her brothers and another Blackthorne boy as her husband. Her life was falling into place.

She turned from her friends and took Zach's hands. They said their vows, Grant and Bex gave the couple their rings which were simple white gold bands with sapphires that matched Cammie's engagement ring.

They kissed and they lived happily ever after.

**I want to thank you all for reading this story! I hope you loved it! I loved writing it and I didn't mean to get all religious there with god and stuff but it was put in to demonstrate Cammie's love for her dad and how she wishes he was there, but even though he isn't there she loves him and won't ever stop thinking of him. Please review! I want final comments on this story!**


End file.
